Socks and Soul Chocolat
by AstralComet
Summary: Socks and Soul met one night and fell in love with each other. Socks wants to make Soul his lover but Gaterbelt said that he can't fall in love with Soul because of his blood but Socks refuses to listen to reason. So with the help from his friends Socks will do anything he can to have Soul as his angel mate even if it costs his life to protect the one he love the most. [Hiatus]
1. The Prologue

Chapter 1: The Prologue

Socks is on the roof with his brother Boxer and his two friends Stocking and Panty. They're looking for cute boys or girls through a telescope.

Gaterbelt had sent them to look for ghost but all they found was people walking around, doing their business. Socks sigh finding not one single person for his taste "say Socks that chick look hot right" Boxer said.

"Unless you want a girlfriend with breast transplant" Socks said.

Boxer roll his eyes "then what about her"

"sure she look pretty…pretty enough to be a skank"

"okay her then" "a hooker from a street you can do better Boxer"

"then her over there"

"please like I would ever had a wannabe slut as my lover"

Boxer snarled before he yelled "goddamnit what's wrong with you Socks? Everytime we go out to find some cute girls you always tend to give stupid remarks" Boxer said.

Stocking roll her eyes "because you gigolo Socks got some taste and you don't same goes to Panty"

Panty glare at Stocking "well then you and Socks are crazy"

Stocking sigh before looking behind her "sorry you have to see this sweeties" two teens who are twins look at Stocking. A boy with brown spiky hair, three whiskers on his cheeks and blue eyes wearing blackish-grey biker vest, beige pants, white scarf and brown boots while a girl with long brown/black hair is put up in a high-bun, three whiskers on her cheeks and blue eyes with bright red eyeshadow wearing white kimono and black boots.

The boy smiled at Stocking "it's okay Stocking and thanks again for taking us it's really fun right Kimono" the girl name Kimono nod her head.

"yes it's really fun Scarf" Scarf smiled at his twin sister.

Let me give you a detail about Scarf and Kimono. These twins are ghosts that turn into nine-tail foxes called Fox Twins. They were killed by a pack of fox when they were kids and the angels are the only one who know their secret.

Stocking giggled "no problem sweeties"

"hey guys look over there" everybody look at where is Panty pointing to see a man walking down the street.

"really Panty? Another guy to fuck with?" Stocking asked.

Panty shook her head "no not that guy this one" everybody look down to see a suspicious man wearing a black cloak holding a bag.

Socks raise an eyebrow "what is he doing?" he said. Scarf and Kimono came close to the edge to see the man before they growled.

"what's wrong sweeties?" Stocking asked but the twins continued to growl. Kimono jump on the edge before she bark with her brother causing Panty and Boxer to calm them down.

"Calm down you two" Boxer said.

"Stocking control them! They listen to you" Panty yelled but before Stocking say anything Scarf and Kimono took off, running down the building snarling at the guy. Socks eye widen before he scream.

"Scarf, Kimono stop" the twins ran at full speed causing the man to turn around.

His eyes widen before he ran, still holding the bag "shit ghost twins on the loose lets go" the angels jump in See-Through before taking off, chasing the twins. The twins followed the man snarling at him in anger while the man ran faster tightening his grip on the bag. They chase the man for two hours until it came to a stop.

The man turn around glaring at the twins in disgust. Panty stop the car before she yelled "the hell wrong with you? You almost killed the guy"

"this guy is a ghost" Scarf snarled

"wait what? How?" Socks asked.

Kimono growled "easy he was being suspicious and wearing a cloak"

"not only that but that bag he's holding have a person inside" Scarf snarled.

The man laugh insanely before he spoke **"you're right my little fox I am a ghost" **he took off his cloak revealing his true form. He have long red hair, green body with black armor, yellow slit eyes, sharp teeth and long spiky tail. The ghost chuckled **"I'm surprise that two ghost dogs sniff me out" **

"shut the hell up Iron Soldier" Kimono growled.

**"tsk tsk little fox control your temper"** Iron Soldier said.

The twins and angels glared at the ghost in anger. Socks whistled at the twins making them look at him "Scarf, Kimono kill this fucker" the twins smirked before they start changing in size. They start to grow black fur, eyes turn yellow, hands and foots turning into paws, sharp teeth, pointed ears, and nine-tails growing from their tailbone and white mask appears on their face.

Iron Soldier eyes widen like a size of dinner plates **"didn't know little foxes could grow so big" **he said.

"that not all you should be surprise at lets kick his ass"

"right"

***FLY AWAY THEME SONG* **

**O PITIFUL SHADOW LOST IN THE DARKNESS, O EVIL SPIRIT BORN THOSE DRIFTING BETWEEN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

**MAY THE THUNDEROUS POWER FROM THE GARMENTS OF THESE HOLY, DELICATE MAIDENS**

**STRIKE DOWN UPON YOU WITH GREAT VENGEANCE AND FURIOUS ANGER, SHATTERING YOUR LOATHSOME IMPURITY**

**AND RETURNING YOU FROM WHENCE YOU CAME **

**REPENT MOTHERFUCKER**

The angels' garments has turn into weapons as they get ready to fight Iron Soldier. The ghost laugh at the angels before smirking **"okay you fuckers let's dance"** he took out a long sword before he attacked.

"Soul, Soul where are you?" Maka yelled in the cool night. Maka, Black*Star, Liz, Patti, Death the Kid and Tsubaki are looking for Soul after he mysteriously disappeared. They're losing all hope of finding Soul when Black*Star heard a sound.

"hey guys you hear that?" everybody listen until they too heard a sound.

"ow what the fuck" a girl voice shout.

The kids looked up to see Panty fighting Iron Soldier "you're going down fuckface" she shouted shooting at him in anger.

Kid raise an eyebrow "who is that?"

"Panty" Kid look at Stocking who is running straight for them "stop playing around and kill this asshole so I can eat my chocolate" Stocking yelled holding two swords.

"Oh shut up Stocking" Boxer yelled kicking Iron in the face before shooting at him. Liz gasp before someone yelled.

"everybody out of the way" Stocking came running at full speed "hey you the kid with white stripes in his hair give me a lift" Kid nod before he stand his ground.

When she came close enough, Kid lift up his leg using it for her to stand on before propelling her in the air "thanks cutie" she shouted before attacking Iron with Socks. The kids watch in awe as the angels fight the ghost. Maka continued to watch until she saw the bag move.

"hey guys cut the bag" she yelled.

Boxer turn his head around to Maka who was yelling at him "cut the bag" he look at the bag when its start to move.

"Socks cut the bag now" Socks nod launching himself towards Iron before he slice at the bag. The bag was ripped open to reveal Soul who scream in fear.

"holy shit"

**"oh my god someone save him"** Scarf said.

Socks did a flip in the air before diving down to Soul. When he came close enough, he grab him in bridal style "kill him now" Panty and Stocking attacked him before he start to explode.

**"FUCK ME" **Iron Soldier yelled before exploding.

"move out the way" Liz yelled as they ran away from getting hit.

Socks landed on his feet still holding Soul who has his eyes close. He looked down in his arms to see if Soul is okay "hey you're okay?" he gasp when he saw Soul's red eyes.

"yeah I'm okay…thanks" Soul stuttered.

Socks nod "good my names Socks"

"I'm Soul" Soul smiled.

They stare into each other eye before hearing someone clear their throat "well I think this called a celebration" Boxer smirk. Scarf and Kimono change back to normal before they chuckled while Socks roll his eyes.

"whatever" he put Soul down gently.

"so who are you guys?" Kid asked

"I'm Stocking"

"I'm Panty"

"I'm Boxer"

"Scarf, Kimono"

"and I'm Socks we're angels sent from heaven to get rid of ghost for our punishment" Socks said.

"and these our ghost friends" Panty said.

"Well I'm Maka"

"Tsubaki"

"Liz, Patti"

"Death the Kid or Kid for short"

"almighty Black*Star"

"and I'm Soul" the angels and ghosts smiled.

"nice to meet you guys"

"you too" Stocking sigh.

"okay lets go home I'm tired" they nod in agreement.

"come on guys lets go back to the hotel"

"yeah" they said in agreement.

As the kids walked away, Soul was grabbed by Socks "hey Soul"

"yes Socks" he said.

Socks smiled nervously "do you like to go out with me?" Soul blushed before he nod.

"sure tomorrow at 12 don't be late" he kiss Socks on the cheek before he ran after his friends. Socks blush smiling before he too walked away to catch up with his friends.

LET THE ROMANCE BEGIN


	2. Excretion Without Honor and Humanity

**AC: hey everyone welcome back for more "Socks and Soul Chocolat" now here as our guest is the angels and their ghost friends also the Spartoi say hello everyone **

**All: hi guys**

**Dark AC: *smiled* now in this chapter the whole story plot lines are like the ones in PASWG English dub so AC went on justdubs to hear what they say but she change it a little to fit her story  
><strong>

**AC: yeah so Socks Disclaimer please**

**Socks: *playing with Honekoneko* AdorableCeline do not own PASWG or Soul Eater if she does then I'll be able to lick sugar off of Soul's beautiful body *glance at Soul lustfully* which I would like very much**

**Soul: *blushes beet red* uh...AC start the story please**

**AC: *smell yaoi in the air before wiping my mouth from drooling* yeah okay *look at readers* so peeps lets**

**Dark AC: get this**

**AC&Dark AC: SEXY, FUNNY STORY STARTED BITCHES**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Excretion Without Honor and Humanity<br>

** *_PASWG opening theme__ song__*_**

_Daten City, a town fling through a flesh hole between heaven and hell. With a piece of its humans and its habitat regularly threaten by foul, tempered, evil spirits. A pitted darkness lodge into the crack of trouble souls struck this town today unbeknownst its silent and deadly. However there are some who willed the life beyond all human understanding and descend their stool of righteousness to wrath vacate those shadows bounds of the bowels of hell. But who could've be given the juvie of eliminating this darkness. Are they minions of the god or servants of the devil?_

* * *

><p>Chuck is bouncing around in front of the church saying 'chuck chuck' over and over again. Suddenly the clouds turn dark before lightning strike down on earth hitting Chuck who yelled in pain until he was burn. Garterbelt came out nowhere with a hammer before he hit Chuck who barf up a paper with "W.C." the alarm goes off around the church. In a messy room a mailman woke up panicking and wondering what's going on while Panty sits up with a weary look. Next to her room is in the same condition while a mailwoman is looking around in fear with Boxer look all grumpy. In a neat Gothic room, Stocking sits up looking tired for a minute before going back to sleep. In the next room Socks is gritting his teeth before pulling a pillow over his head. In the last room Scarf and Kimono yawn, look at the window before going back to sleep ignoring the alarm.<p>

In the citadel, Gaterbelt waited while Chuck bounce around before the angels and ghost came crashing down on the couch "having a good morning Boxer, Panty?"

"that's your cue to leave sweet cheeks" Panty waved while Boxer winked at the lady.

"yeah see ya hot stuff" before they yawn tiredly while a logo of their name appeared

"and how are you feeling this morning Socks, Stocking?"

"fuck off don't talk to me until I have my goddamn sugar" Stocking fling her hair before took a bite out her cake while Socks suck on a lollipop.

"go to hell you motherfucker" a name logo appeared in front of them.

"what about you ghost twins?"

"tired dude" Scarf yawn while Kimono glared.

"suck dick Afro Priest" a name logo appeared.

The angels and ghost pay no attention as they doze off or drinking soda or looking around "heaven had bless us with another clue to take out some ghosts...listen up" Gaterbelt reach into his Afro before pulling out a paper from god "its said water closet that's mean bathroom" no one pay attention to Gaterbelt who pull down the rope and a white board appeared from the ground.

"We have report of people suddenly and unexpectedly suck into their toilets almost their hole is eating them alive, taking a massive dump is one of the most vulnerable to pressure themselves in and someone or something could ruin this is terribly evil" Gaterbelt said "oooh this can be the work of ghost-a" he said to find himself being ignored.

"I like to wake up with someone beside me each morning" Panty said.

"you're sick in the head in your own way Panty" Socks said.

Boxer shook his head "dude you should know it called hobby"

"yeah well we stick with sugar" Stocking said.

"Miss Stocking you gotta have the right proteins or bad stuff will happen to your body" Scarf said before he looked at the priest "is that right Gater?" Gaterbelt gritted his teeth before yelling.

"SHUT UP FIRST OF ALL HOW THE FUCK SHOULD I KNOW THE ANSWER FOR THAT AND SECONDLY IF YOU DON'T WANT TO STAY HERE FOREVER THE ONLY WAY FOR YOU POORLY EXCUSE FOR A ANGEL IS TO GET YOURSELF BACK INTO HEAVEN BY USING HEAVEN COINS FROM EVIL GHOSTS" he looked at the ghost twins "no offense"

"none taken" they said unison before Gaterbelt show the case with only three heaven coins.

"SHOULD I REMIND YOU WE ARE NOT HERE TO COLLECT MEN OR SUGAR SO STOP ACTING LIKE SOME FAT ASS WHORES" he finish his speech as it went silent.

Chuck looked around the room before he glance at Scarf and Kimono. He chuckled before he farted in their face making Scarf cover his nose in disgust and Kimono to frown "what the fuck Chuck that's nasty if you wanna fart do that shit over there" Scarf said. Kimono growled before she punch Chuck. Scarf kick him in the air before Kimono pass it back at him turning it into a volleyball. It went on for 15 seconds before the twins kicked Chuck towards Gaterbelt who dodge it both name logo appears on them.

The silence was awkward until Panty broke it "fuck it lets do it" she said. The angels and ghosts appears wearing their clothes "hey guys"

"yes Panty" they said in unison

"lets rock and roll" Panty show the key before they jump in their car. They drove out from the ground and hits the streets as they cause mayhem "man I love how See-Through get us there in a fucking hurry" Panty said as they flew in the air before a name logo appeared on the car.

* * *

><p>"Oh thank you for fixing the pipe my dear" the lady said.<p>

"you welcome ma'am its my pleasure I'm a plumber after all" the plumber said.

"are you sure you don't want to check anything else cause I have something right here that needs checking" she said seductively before a hummer crash into the plumber making fall onto the ground. Panty took off her panties turning it into a gun before pointing it at the dude.

"so you're the ghost huh? So you feel lucky do ya do ya?"

"I don't think he feel lucky" Stocking said.

Panty shoot two bullets at him but nothing happen "huh I guess you ain't the one"

"ow that hurts" the plumber said "what did I do wrong?" he asked.

Panty look at the dude "wow you're hot"

"you know it sister" the lady said while Panty wipe a drool off her face.

"hey Boxer wanna have a foursome?"

"hell yeah" Boxer said.

"Stocking hold these for us" Panty handed her panties to her sister while Boxer handed his boxers to his brother.

"hold these for me okay" Stocking took the panties while Socks took the boxers.

"gross" they said simultaneously.

Socks give the boxers to Scarf who cringe a little before he walk away "where you going Mister Socks?" Kimono asked.

"on a date with Soul" Socks answered.

"oh yeah want me to take you there?"

"yes please and thank you sweetie" he said.

"you're welcome" Kimono turn into her ghost form letting Socks get on her back before she look at her brother "Scarf I'm going to take Socks to his date see you at home okay" Kimono said.

"okay be careful" Scarf said before they took off.

* * *

><p>Socks is at the Whity-White waiting for Soul to appear. He look at his watch before sighing "I hope he didn't forget about our date"<p>

"Socks" Socks turn around to see Soul running towards him. He's wearing a white t-shirt, grey sweater, brown pants, white sneakers and black headband. Soul stop next to Socks trying to catch his breath before he smile "hey Socks am I late?"

"no you're right on time" Socks reach his hand out to Soul who blush before he took his hand into Socks' hand.

Socks lead Soul inside the store "so Soul ready to taste these wonderful goodness because these sweets are heavenly good" Socks said making Soul giggle.

"sure besides I like to try new things" Soul smiled as they prepare to order some sweets to take with them on their date.

* * *

><p>At the Church, the angels and ghosts came back from whatever they were doing "man those guys are very lucky" Panty said humorously.<p>

"but he's just a plumber" Stocking said.

"yeah true and my pipes are clean" Panty said making Scarf and Kimono laugh at her joke. Socks scoffed before speaking.

"how long have you waited to use that joke huh Panty?"

"forever I guess if you know what I mean" Panty said as they talk.

Gaterbelt stare at them angrily "what you mean you failed and you didn't caught one simple ghost" he growled while they ignored him "oh god give me the strength let's just fucking eat" he said.

"Ah Gater that was good" Boxer said before burping.

"yeah your curry was delicious" Stocking said.

"ha that because it's black baby you'll never go back" Gaterbelt said.

"for dessert let's have some chocolate or something good" Socks said. Kimono roll her eyes before she walked upstairs to the bathroom.

"yeah you say what you want Mister Socks while I'll take a shit" she said before she slam the door and walked to the bathroom door and opening it before she heard Stocking's voice.

"don't let the toilet eat you darling" Stocking said playfully.

Kimono turn around before she yelled "fuck off girlfriend" she said before slamming the door. Inside the bathroom, Kimono is sitting on the toilet with her kimono lift up while listening to the conversation.

"maybe we should get those chocolate bums from the meadow muffin bakery" Socks said.

"yeah their gooey sticky flavor tingle my tongue" Stocking said while Kimono shook her head.

"how they eat that much sweets without getting fat is beyond me" Kimono said in displeasure.

Kimono took a load into the toilet before she sigh. Suddenly a strange noise came from the toilet startling Kimono as she look around. She gasp when the toilet made those noise again as she grasp on the seat. Kimono sits still as the toilet made a boom sound and did it again making her blink as it settled down. Kimono begin to relax before suddenly she is sucked into the toilet as she struggled with all her strength "AAAAAH SCARF, PANTY, BOXER, SOCKS, STOCKING HELP ME" Kimono yelled.

Scarf left eye twitch before he yell "SHUT UP KIMONO I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO TRICK ME AGAIN AND BESIDES I DON'T TALK TO PEOPLE WHEN THEY IN THE BATHROOM IT'S DISGUSTING" Kimono with her upper body in the toilet is still struggling as she listen to her brother's words "I HOPE YOU SHIT OUT YOUR GUTS THEN MAYBE I'LL HELP YOU" Scarf laugh evilly while Kimono is sucked down in the toilet. A punching sound was heard while a monster-like noise is groaning in pain before it stop completely.

A gurgle sound was heard before Kimono came out from the toilet along with brown goop. It flooded the bathroom and the upper floor before it level down. Kimono walked among the goop while she's covered in one as she narrow her eyes in distaste "oh I get it now...you sick bitch" she mumble.

"you get what sis?" Scarf said as he's with the angels and priest.

They sniff the air and vomit on the floor while Kimono glare at the wall "I totally get it now"

"I don't get it" Stocking said before the group vomit. Stocking eat her cake and look at Kimono who is still glaring at the wall.

* * *

><p>Suddenly brown poop came out from the ground like geysers from all over the city before it created a big ghost shape like poop.<p>

"hey what is that?"

"look like an ice cream that smell like poop"

"I want some yummy" the crowd said before they sniff the air and vomit before being covered in shit. The police came to the scene and point their guns to the ghost

"freeze shit stain" the cop said before all of them vomit from the smell.

**"shit for dodo"** the ghost said before he attacked covering the cops in shit.

"Holy shit how the fuck are we going to fix this mess?" the cop said before Gaterbelt clear his throat "oh sorry priest man but what are we going to do?"

"nothing you're staring into a brown eyes of a ghost" Gaterbelt said making the cop gasp in shock "this ghost is from the plumbers who suffocate from foul smell clog-up toilets and manifest itself from its negative effects into a poop disgusting form" he said while the cops became gross out. One of the cops vomit at Gaterbelt who dodge it by leaning back.

"Man that's disgusting"

"suck it up man matter of fact don't"

"I feel another hurl is about to come in"

"please sir don't tell me prayers are going to help us" Gaterbelt scoffed before speaking.

"prayers aren't going to help us the hell with prays we got angels and their holy ghost friends Socks, Stocking, Panty, Boxer, Scarf, Kimono you're up" he said the angels and ghost walked up to the evil ghost

"you mean those two blond kids who look like whores"

"and those two kids with weird hair who had daddy issues"

"don't forget that boy who look like a biker dude with that girl covered in shit" the cops said as they stop in front of the ghost.

"It time to flush the toilet" Panty said.

"number 1 that was cheesy and number 2 Kimono smell like shit" Stocking said making Kimono growl.

"okay listen up how about Panty buy that cake from the bakery and you won't say another fucking word"

"as long the one I'm saying right now doesn't count I'm in" Stocking said while Panty stare at Kimono in shock

"are you serious"

"look you in or not Panty" Kimono spat

"fine I'm in"

"good now let's fuck this fucking thing for fucking covering me in shit okay you can replied for that" Kimono said.

Stocking smirk at Kimono "let's rock"

"Scarf, Kimono kick his ass" Socks said. Scarf and Kimono smirk maliciously before they transform into their ghost form. Kimono shook the shit from her fur before she attacked the ghost with her brother breathing fire. The ghost scream in pain as the fox ghosts tried to weaken him.

**"now guys"** Scarf said.

"right let's rock" they said in unison as they transform.

** *FLY AWAY THEME SONG***

** O PITIFUL SHADOW LOST IN THE DARKNESS, O EVIL SPIRIT BORN THOSE DRIFTING BETWEEN HEAVEN AND EARTH**

** MAY THE THUNDEROUS POWER FROM THE GARMENTS OF THESE HOLY, DELICATE MAIDENS/GUARDIANS**

** STRIKE DOWN UPON YOU WITH GREAT VENGEANCE AND FURIOUS ANGER, SHATTERING YOUR LOATHSOME IMPURITY**

** AND RETURNING YOU FROM WHENCE YOU CAME**

** REPENT MOTHERFUCKER**

Panty and Boxer spin their garment around before it turn into a gun as they shot at the ghost causing it to have bullet holes. Stocking and Socks slide their hand against their garment before it turn into a sword before they slice at the ghost causing it to have marks **"oh shit" **the ghost said before it exploded into smithereens. The citizen cheer for joy as the angels and ghosts were back to normal before a coin fall in front of them.

Gaterbelt pick up the coin "good job angels you got yourself a coin"

"just one coin" Boxer said.

"yeah now stop bitching" Gaterbelt said.

Soon the bell is gong "the bell had rung as ghost had vanquish at least I think that why it rung" Gaterbelt said before the bell stop.

"now it time for you buy me that cake I need my sweets stat" Stocking said.

"yeah yeah look I have my own dessert too" Panty said holding on the cop who is blushing.

"wow miss you're angel" he said while Scarf and Kimono roll their eyes.

"lame"

"hey back off of her guys" Boxer said.

"why it's funny" Socks said.

"now when we get home I think there a punishment for you" Gaterbelt said.

"really? are we going to use bondage" Stocking asked.

"now why the hell would I do that" Gaterbelt said.

Scarf look at Socks "hey how was your date with Soul?" he whispered. Socks glance at Scarf before he smiled.

"just wonderful" he said as they walked home. The people watch the heroes walking away before one man got hit by shit. The city was zoom out showing the end of the day.

* * *

><p><strong>AC: hey guys I have finish the chapter for this awesome story so what you think<strong>

**All: nice AC**

**Dark AC: COOLIEO**

**AC: thanks now review and I'll update will soon and before I go the Spartoi will appear again in chapter 3**

**Dark AC: yep and we'll tell you the pairings okay**

**AC: yep so bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**All: bye**


	3. Death Race 2010

**AC: HEY EVERYONE WELCOME BACK FOR MORE "SOCKS AND SOUL CHOCOLAT" MAN I'M FUCKING PUMP AM I RIGHT DARK AC**

**Dark AC: HELL YEAH WHAT ABOUT YOU EVIL AC**

**Evil AC: FUCK YEAH BITCH**

**Boxer: you got issues AC**

**AC: I know *look at readers* now peeps it been long since I did this but the computer was being a dick so I quit until I'm ready to do a new chapter**

**Dark AC: yep so we're back like she said the story is close to the anime **

**Evil AC: also if you people remember what the angels wear on each episode then you good by the way their genderbender self wear the same clothing except in boys clothes  
><strong>

**AC: now before I start let me tell you what Scarf and Kimono are wearing in this chapter ahem Scarf is wearing a white shirt, black biker vest, blue jeans and dark red sneakers while Kimono is wearing a red Chinese Qipao/dress with short sleeves, it reach above her knees with slits, white silk ribbon around the waist and black slipper-like shoes**

**Panty: nice AC**

**AC: thank you now Panty Disclaimer**

**Panty: *sigh* AdorableCeline do not own PASWG or Soul Eater if she does then I fuck every boys I see**

**Stocking: you already doing it you skank ass whore**

**Panty: *growl* YOU WANNA FIGHT STOCKING THEN BRING IT ON BITCH  
><strong>

**Stocking: *growl* LIKE WISE BITCH**

**AC: *took out a machete* if you two fight during this session I'll chop off your boobs...DO. I. MAKE. MY. SELF. CLEAR**

**Panty&Stocking: *gulp in fear* yes ma'am**

**AC: good *put away weapon before looking at readers* now enjoy this story my cute pikachu**

**Dark AC&Evil AC: because it's going to be one hell of a ride**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Death Race 2010<br>

_Vroom Vroom Vroom Vroom V-Vroom V-V-V-VROOM_

A groan was heard inside a immoral hotel before the biker plop down on the pillow as he wrote another x mark on the wall. "Come on are you fucking kidding me" Panty said in anger "faster does not mean better you asshole" she karate chop at the dude.

"dude you're one hardcore angel, you get my motor running" biker said.

Panty glance at the wall before pointing at the x "how is this fair look how many times you cum, I only scored once and it wasn't that far"

"you know what babe, you're more like a devil than angel"

Panty frown in distaste "real fucking profound you too old to rock leather pants by the way" she turn on the TV showing today's news "seriously you look like Mick Jagger's grandpa" she said truthfully. She blink at the TV "huh? What's going on here?" she asked herself.

"This is incredible turn of event, if you just joining us an unman sports car" Panty stare at the car before laughing.

"haha that thing might be even faster than you"

"no way, nothing can out race my ride...wait what?" the biker said.

Panty blink in shock "hey is that Stocking with Socks and Boxer?" she look closer at the TV "wait is that Scarf and Kimono?" she gasp when she saw a group of teenagers on their back "holy shit that's Soul, Maka, Liz, Patti, Black*Star, Tsubaki and Kid with them" Panty said in shock.

Suddenly her phone rang before she answer "this is Panty"

"where you at?" Gaterbelt asked. Panty stare into space as she tried to make up an excuse.

"I..am uh...visiting the elderly in a nursing home" she lied.

"don't lie to me, you're at that Immoral Hotel" Gaterbelt said. Panty curse before another call came through.

"whoops got another call" she answered her phone before someone spoke.

"Panty are you watching TV?" Stocking asked from the other line.

"nope so what's up" Panty said.

"You diddle another douche bag, get your skank ass out here and help us" Stocking yelled.

Panty groan "fine I'll go, Jesus calm down is not like this dude is rocking my world or anything" Panty hang up before putting on her clothes. The biker dude look at Panty before speaking.

"I wasn't kidding my bike is wicked fast" he said. Panty turn to him and smiled.

"yeah guess what fuck face, a little technique doesn't hurt" she throw up the keys to the bike as she spoke "oh and thanks for the ride" she smirk.

* * *

><p>Group of people waiting by the bus stop before suddenly vehicles zoom right past them. Soon they were tumble over as air blew past them.<p>

Stocking, Socks and Boxer along with Kimono and Scarf are next to the ghost while the Soul, Maka and Tsubaki are riding on Kimono's back and Black*Star, Liz, Pattie and Kid are riding on Scarf's back. The ghost twins growled in anger as they tried to catch the damn ghost **"get out of the way losers that means I'm going to run your asses over"** the ghost laugh **"and no one can stop me" **

"he swallow over every innocent citizen and spewing the blood of no more innocent victim" the reporter said "it's a warning case of wall rage"

"C'mon" Stocking said ramming into the ghost making it laugh.

**"aw you trying to catch me kitty cat?"** he asked **"well bring it on bitch but to be honest, I don't think you'll be able to handle what I'm packing"** the ghost said as they crash into the mall **"that means I have a big dick"**

**"fucking asshole and his dirty talk" **Scarf said.

**"yeah no one need to know that" **Kimono scoffed in disgust. Soul looked down at Socks with a worried look on his face.

"Socks do you need help?"

"No I'm okay just stay on Kimono" Socks said. Soul nod before Socks growl in frustration "man I hate this ghost, me and Soul were suppose to go on a date but he fucked it up"

"hey calm down Socks you'll have another one okay" Stocking smiled at him.

"Yeah and you can finally have fun with him" Boxer said.

"like you...oh wait you didn't ask Black*Star out yet so haha" Socks said.

Boxer begin to stuttered "w-well y-you see...um...we haven't go out yet and well"

"better step up Boxer or someone steal him from you" Socks laugh along with Stocking while Boxer mumble under his breath.

Liz who is her Spartoi outfit is looking around trying to find Panty "where the hell is Panty?"

**"fucking another man" **Scarf said.

"which I should be doing right now" Boxer said.

Black*Star glare at Boxer "then go ahead slut" Boxer cringe at his crush's word.

"well I can't because you're too beautiful Black*Star"

"yeah whatever Boxer" Black*Star snort in disgust.

"damn whatever you did Boxer must had piss him off" Stocking said as Boxer sigh sadly.

* * *

><p>"Wow these boots are fantastic" Panty said driving on the motorcycle before she turn her head to see an explosion "ha bingo" she smiled going faster to her destination. On the other side of the mall, an customer is chewing out an lady who bowing down for an apology while the lady continued to talk to her in anger. Soon two vehicles and two fox ghost randrive past the store before bunch of cops cars crash into the window, pushing the lady away while the employer smiled in joy.

**"Haha not even close" **the ghost said. Suddenly Panty jump through the glass window and driving on the stairs before jumping towards the ghost. The ghost looked up in confusion before they crash into each other.

"hey there shit pickle, so where you going in such a fucking hurry?" Panty asked.

**"who cares where I'm going as long as I get off"** the ghost said **"oh good one that means ejaculate specifically"**

"yeah I got that, trust me creak breath if there one thing I know, it's a big o" Panty said.

"It's about time did you mount everything on the way here?" Stocking asked angrily.

"hi Panty" Patti waved.

The ghost looked back and forth between them **"huh you guys know each other?" **

"no I did not but I make sure to do that next time" Panty began to take off her panties while the ghost chuckled

**"oh a show, take it off"** the ghost ram into Panty to the wall **"I bet you like it rough" **they crash into the store as Panty came outside with clothes on her. Stocking and Socks laugh at her.

"that what you get for being late" she said as Kimono and Scarf catch up to them. Panty shook off the clothes before she gasp.

"where the hell did Backlace go?"

"um is that over there?" Black*Star asked pointing at the ghost. They looked up to see Panty's panties on the ghost's head.

**"hey what's on my face?" **

"Ah my gun is on your face, well technically it's my panties" Panty said.

**"Well it does smell like I'm going really fast" **the ghost lick the garment making Panty groan, Boxer cringed and Socks smirks along with Stocking.

"ugh stop licking that right now"

"bet you never said that before" Socks said making Soul laugh. Panty growls before jumping into the car.

"move over" she said as Stocking move in the passenger seat "go See-Through go"

As they chase after the ghost, the reporter began to talk "it seems our angelic saviors had finally reunited and ready to take down ghostly fiend" he pause as police cars drive past them "the police had finally arrive look like we don't need our angelic heroes after all" the began to shoot at the ghost putting bullets holes in him.

"hey that's our job you thieves"

The ghost starts to become annoyed as he shook off the bullets before spinning around **"take this and take this"** he said as the car began to spin out of control **"suck it coppers"** as the ghost stop spinning, bunch of police cars was sent flying into the air. Panty, Stocking, Socks, Boxer, Kimono, Scarf and the Spartoi looks up in shock as they dodge the falling cars. The ghost laugh before he saw a barricade **"huh are you trying to make a barricade? What are you a spartan army? I'm going to knock the fuck out of you doughnut eating dipshit"** he said as the car ram into him before more cars ram into him.

As more cars ram into the ghost, he begin to become smaller and smaller until he had enough **"that's it I'm outta here"** the angels, ghosts and spartoi looks up as their eyes follow the ghost before he landed on the ground in a shape of a box. Panty, Stocking, Socks, Boxer and Scarf along with Kimono who are now human stare down at the ghost while Soul, Tsubaki, Maka, Kid, Patti, Black*Star and Liz stand behind them.

"ah ride of the fast lane just make you die quicker" Scarf said.

"True to that bro" Kimono said dully.

"that means you're dead" Stocking raise her sword before Panty stops her.

"hey chill the fuck out let me get my panties first" Panty reach down only to see the ghost is gone. They looked up to see the ghost fall off the bridge as he snickers.

"hey get back here you stupid ghost" Black*Star said as he jump over the edge along with Soul.

"Black*Star wait up"

Black*Star and Soul landed on the hood of the truck where the ghost went under it **"okay right here"** the ghost said **"and. I. am. in"** the ghost transforms the truck into his own image causing both boys stare at him in shock. The ghost look up at Black*Star and Soul before smirking at them **"well well I got guests"** they gulped **"well let's have fun ladies"** he laugh before speeding off. The other look in shock while Stocking and Panty looked at the scene dully.

"that's not good" they said in unison.

Stocking side glance at Panty "now you do realize this is all your fault"

"I'm aware of that thanks" Panty said "but that didn't means you can destroy my panties okay"

"fuck the panties what about Soul and Black*Star?" Kid yelled angrily.

"we'll get them calm the fuck down" Panty said before she grin at the car and the weapons in the back seat.

* * *

><p><strong>"Being made without fiber glass is awesome"<strong> the ghost said **"it's payback time you scum pigs which I'm saying because you're all cops"**

"you're such an idiot Black*Star" Soul shouted.

"well sorry Soul I just want to catch the damn ghost" Black*Star groans "how are we going to tell Nova now?"

"I don't know? Maybe we should tell her it's still alive" Soul said.

**"Wait did you two say Nova?"** both boys glance down at the ghost **"as in 'The Nova' with white hair, wears a tie and love to manipulate people? That Nova?"** the ghost asked.

"yes" they said in unison.

**"and you know this bitch?"** he asked again.

"yes" Soul and Black*Star raise an eyebrow.

**"impossible that bitch is the most powerful person in the organization fuck even powerful than Corset, there's no way you know her"** he said.

Black*Star and Soul glance at each other and smirk evilly. Soul turns his head to the ghost "really? did you heard about her having seven assassins under her command?" he asked. The ghost looks up at the two before he gasp in shock mix with horror.

**"no...fucking...way"** he said **"you two are..."**

"hey fatass" they turn their head to see Panty running on cars "how about you let me help you lighten up your load" she said shooting at the ghost.

Panty jump in the air before the ghost roar at her making her lose focus and landed on top of the truck. She took out two machine guns before running up on the ghost "are we rolling?" the reporter asked.

"you two better duck" Panty said as Soul and Black*Star duck their heads when Panty came close. Panty began to shoot at the ghost who is now crying out in pain as she continued her attack. Once that done, one of his tires was busted before he turn to another road while groaning in pain.

Panty throw the guns away before sniffing her hands, thus pulling them away from her nose in disgust "gross gunpowder smells like old hag stain" she said before laying down. Black*Star stares at Panty.

"where's the others Panty?"

"they're coming" she said.

**"hey what's wrong? Hey dick angel are you giving up already?"**

"Dude look in front of you" Soul said making the ghost turns his head in shock. Down the lane is a pink dot with two ghost coming straight for him.

**"no way"** he said as Stocking stand on the hood of the car **"what is this a challenge? What you playing chicken with the rooster bitch?" **he smirk** "I'll give you credit though you got some massive balls"** he speed up making Black*Star and Soul hanging on tight while Panty fly off the truck.

Stocking grab her sword and bend down as the ghost got closer. When he got close enough, Chuck steer the car to the right before Socks yells.

"Black*Star, Soul jump in now" Black*Star and Soul jump in the car before Stocking slash the ghost across the side. As they drove off, the ghost was slice in half.

**"shove it up your exhaust pipe that means ass"** he said as he fly off the road.

* * *

><p>"Hey let go of me, its not my fault you look like Hilter" the boy said.<p>

"keep this up brat and you'll going to regret it" the man said before the ghost came crashing into the train station causing a chaos.

The boy looked around before smiling "yeah fucking a"

Socks checking on Soul while Boxer hug Black*Star "Black*Star don't you ever scare me again" he said making Black*Star blush.

"okay and you're forgiven" Black*Star push away from the hug and kiss his crush's cheek.

Soul raise an eyebrow "by the way what did he say to piss you off"

"he said he look like stripper wearing tight leather pants" Socks answered.

Soul laugh "man that's fucked up"

"thank you Soul" Black*Star and Soul high-five each other.

Stocking shook her head before she spoke "rad now let's collect the coins and get out of here"

"hey did you ruin my panties? You own me a new pair if you did" Panty yelled from the chopper.

"hey we kill the damn ghost" Stocking looked around in confusion "the bell should be ringing that how it's work right"

"yeah that's weird" Panty agree.

"Maybe the ghost isn't dead" Liz said.

"or maybe it decided to give up" Tsubaki said.

Kid raise an eyebrow "that's stupid"

"I agree with Kid that does sound stupid" Maka said. Suddenly they a sound of the train as they had a deadpanned expression before the ghost appears again.

**"I ain't dead yet"** he said changing his form into more demonic.

"Three times a row?" Socks asked.

"oh yeah I could do this all day ask around" Panty said.

"its true she's a giant slut" Stocking said.

"all I need to do is get a hold of Backlace and finish him off for good" Panty looks at the reporter crew "hey get me close and I'll give you a flash of my panties"

"your panties?" the reporter asked.

"fucking go" Panty shot at the glass causing the crew to flinch.

"Should we record this?" the cameraman asked.

"doesn't matter just do what she said" the reporter said.

Stocking glance at the train "let's go See-Through" she jump on top of the train and smirks "that's what I'm talking about" the ghost twins followed after Stocking. Panty looks at the train before jumping on it.

"now" she said before landing on it's face.

**"Oh yeah yeah turn it up, let's go all the way"** the ghost said as hydro rocket came out of nowhere "**oh yeah I'm going fast, yeah baby"** right before Panty or Stocking got close to the panties, they were sent flying as the ghost went super fast.

The ghost zoom past the train before everyone was sent flying because of the wind from the ghost **"oh yeah I didn't even use protection, pedal to the metal the all time"** he said **"I think I'm gonna blow, oh yeah"**

"he's so disgusting" Panty groans before her eyes widen as seeing Chuck's lips far "Chuck" she said catching Chuck's attention "I just realize something, with men its not about quantity or speed" she said before smirking "it's about how stretchy they are"

Chuck shook his head "ready?" Panty asked as Chuck shook his head harder. Panty jump in the air making Chuck's lips stretch farther before flying towards the spike and letting go of Chuck.

The ghost look at her in confusion **"where you going?"**

"don't you worry I'm coming back" Panty said grabbing her panties as it change into a gun and flying back towards the ghost. She landed on his face, smirking at him "okay I'm done here, its not you its me so" she smirks even bigger "repent motherfucker" she said before shooting at the ghost.

**"This is my stop"** he said before exploding. The train crash into the dead end before it lean forward from the crash. The reporter scream in horror before the bell rung signaling the ghost's death. The others are going back to the church before Panty spoke "so how many are there?"

"three heavens" Stocking answered.

"cheap and disappointing"

"really? cause you seems to be enjoying yourself" Socks said.

"huh everybody like to go fast but without good technique what the point" Panty said.

Panty held out her panties in disgust "gross I'm so not wearing these again"

**"haha jokes on you Panty" **Kimono said while her brother chuckles.

Panty growled "shut up you assholes" everyone started to laugh as they went back towards the church.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in Daten City, lies a tall building with devil wings coming from the side. Inside a giant office, a girl in her early teens with magenta eyes is sitting in a black chair looking out her glass window. She sigh before the phone rang. She answered the call before speaking in her suave and alluring voice "so was the mission a success?"<p>

"Yes Mistress Nova, ghost #37 is destroyed" the caller said.

"good and the hoodlums" she said.

"still destroying the ghosts" the girl smiled.

"wonderful and soon I'll be unstoppable" she said. Suddenly the caller voice became dark.

"Mistress Nova I got some details for you and it's about Corset" Nova eyes widen before smirking evilly.

"really?" she asked "tell me 'Pride' about my lovely idiot" Nova chuckled evilly as she gets some information from her assassin about Corset.

* * *

><p><strong>AC: well chapter finish what you think<strong>

**Dark AC: nice**

**Evil AC: awesome**

**All: cool**

**AC: good *looks at readers* well peeps review and we'll see you soon bye**

**Dark AC: bye**

**Evil AC: bye**

**All: bye**

**P.S. Nova will make her first appearance in the next chapter so stay tune folks**


End file.
